godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Reign of Darkness - 2017 Film
Godzilla: Reign of Darkness is a full length Godzilla film that was released on YouTube on December 12th, 2017. It is the first official fan film created by JRAG Co. and GodzillaFan2004. Production He released the first teaser trailer on July 27th, 2017. The link to it on YouTube can be found right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U5dpMcUGFY. He stated later that day in an interview that everything in the teaser trailer was not final footage, but test footage. He further said that he was not finished writing the script, but was close, and had the general outline of it. On August 1st he confirmed the kaiju appearing would be Godzilla, Angurius, and Rodan. Some people questioned whether this was truthful as there was a quick shot of Ramark (The skullcrawler from the film Kong: Skull Island) and he said he cut him from the film, saying, "He didn't really fit the mood and tone of the film, but might be used in future installments." On August 7th he said the 2004 Rodan design seen in the teaser trailer was not the design that would be used in the final film, as he was changing it to the 1993 design. He stated, "I don't think the 2004 design fits the film. It has a cool look, and that's why I cut it. The 1993 design is not only more liked by myself, but it is also more animalistic and realistic and that's what I'm looking for in Rodan. I think the change is for the best." 2 days later on August 11th, he confirmed that official filming started on August 9th, since the script was nearing completion. He said that it would be a different type of fan film, not your standard, "Military guy who thinks Godzilla is actually good," seen in fan films like Godzilla vs Seagoras and Godzilla Against The Space Monsters. He also stated the film will be very dark in tone, even more so than the original 1954 film. He said he has tried to capture it the best he can, using camera angles and lighting to help him along with more obvious techniques such as writing. On August 30th the script was completed, and filming started the next day. On September 21st, GodzillaFan2004 said that the film would be delayed until October 27th, as filming was taking longer than expected because the script was so long. The following day he released the first official trailer, which can be found here: Godzilla: Reign of Darkness Official Trailer #1 (2017) HD - YouTube On September 29th it was announced that NDKfilms, Methlokaiju, Ultramac Films, and Gabezilla2004 would be voice actors in the film. Their roles, however, were not announced. Trivia * This is GodzillaFan2004's first official fan film, but he did a test fan film named, "Godzilla: Genesis," which can be found on YouTube as well. * GodzillaFan2004 has said that Godzilla will appear in this film like no other, yet will be like all other Godzilla's at the same time. * The Godzilla design used in from the film, "Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla." * GodzillaFan2004 stated he wanted Varan to star in the film as well, but didn't have the budget. Category:Movies